Il Vero Amore
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Will has come out and finds himself falling for Sonny. Sonny is being a supportive friend while harboring feelings for Will. Finally when their feelings for each other are admitted the two begin a relationship. It will be rocky but true love always is and they will survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Will has come out and finds himself falling for Sonny. Sonny is being a supportive friend while harboring feelings for Will. Finally when their feelings for each other are admitted the two begin a relationship. It will be rocky but if their love his strong they will survive.

**A/N: **Okay I love the Will and Sonny pairing but I am writing this because I don't like at all where Days have gone with these two's story and I find myself wanting to stop watching. So this is their story in my own words and if you don't like it then don't read it. Also the first chapter starts with the episode where Will comes to Sonny's coffee shop after hours and they talk about him coming out and other stuff and the wording will not be exactly the same either. Now read and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Coffee Shop Talks**

Will nervously stood outside of the coffee shop debating if he should go in and talk to Sonny. He was about to chicken out but he changed his mind and opened the door to the shop. Sonny was sitting at the front counter and he yelled out at Will without realizing who it was.

"We're closed," he yelled.

"Guess I can't get that free coffee," Will said making Sonny turn to face him and the smile on the dark haired boys face made Will almost melt.

"About time you came by," Sonny stated going around behind the counter. "So what have you been up to that's kept you from coming to visit my new shop?"

"Do you need help with anything?" Will asked wanting to delay that conversation a little longer.

"You can help by picking up the mugs and wiping down the tables," Sonny said letting Will be evasive for the moment.

"How've you been?" Will asked as he wiped at the tables.

"Nice try there Will but don't think I haven't forgotten that you haven't answered my question," Sonny answered crossing his arms, "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh you know the usual," Will stated deciding to be casual about what he was going to say, "I help watch my little brother and sister, work for E.J., came out to my Grandma, helped her while John was gone. So the usual."

Sonny froze out everything else Will said when the blond admitted to coming out. He watched as Will was casual about and he wiped the tables as if waiting for a response from him.

"Wait go back," Sonny said leaning into the counter.

"I helped my Grandma Marlena while John's gone," he said, "even played Words with Friends with her on our phones."

"No not that part the one before," Sonny corrected making it clear what he was talking about.

"I came out," Will said shrugging and picking up mugs from the table.

"Congratulations," Sonny said proud, "So how was it?"

"It was what it was," Will said nonchalantly.

Sonny intercepted Will and set down the tray and mugs he held on the counter and guided him to the couch. Sitting at opposite ends the two starred at each other as if daring the other to go first before Sonny finally broke.

"So spill dude," Sonny urged, "Are you going to tell anyone else? Your mom or dad?"

"I don't know about my mom," Will said opening up, "she tends to make everything about her so I think if I tell her that she would just complain that she wasn't the first to know and that I was doing it to hurt her or something along those lines. My dad, I honestly don't know about that either. He really wasn't there most of my life. It was mostly my mom plus my dad made some derogatory comments toward you being gay the first time you met. My Grandpa would probably be disappointed too so I honestly don't know who I'm going to tell."

Sonny felt for Will but he also thought that his parents might surprise him and decided to try and changed the blonds mind.

"Your parents might react differently than you think they will," Sonny encouraged, "they might be shocked at first but their reactions might not be as bad as you think. Just some food for thought man."

"I'll keep it in mind and I would stay longer but I have to go," Will said standing up and Sonny followed suit.

"Just remember to be proud of yourself, your out and nothing will change who you are," Sonny said, "now come here."

The two hugged and felt a connection. Will wanted to desperately pull Sonny into a kiss but thought that it was probably too soon so he decided against and Sonny was having the same thoughts as Will. Departing ways the two hoped that the other would someday reciprocate their feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay this will be a different world then the tv show. At first the writers seemed to redeem themselves but now with the baby and Nick in the picture I kind of don't watch anymore. Also I get that people want me to update but I have school so please be patient. This chapter goes by fast, timeline wise, but will slow down when I get to the more important plots of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Finds Out**

Will knocked on Marlena's door hoping she would be there. It had been a week since he had seen Sonny and finally he was getting up the courage to come out to his family but he felt he needed his grandma's help which was why he was here now. She opened the door and smiled at him making him feel less nervous.

"Will come in," Marlena said letting him through.

"Thanks Grandma," Will joked knowing him calling her grandma would annoy her a little bit.

"What have I said about that Grandma stuff?" Marlena asked jokingly before continuing on, "I have a feeling that you didn't come here to joke around. What's going on?"

Will proceeded to talk with Marlena about him coming out until finally the two planned for a gathering at his mom's where Will would come out to them. When he left he was nervous because he didn't know how they would react at all.

Another week had passed and his mom's apartment was cleaned up for the party. His family was in attendance and they were eating and talking happily while Will just listened on waiting for the perfect time to tell them but he didn't know when that would be or how to say it. It seemed his brain had finally chosen the opportunity when his Aunt Carrie got his attention.

"Are you okay Will?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder and everyone's attention drifted to them including Marlena's who smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'm gay," Will blurted out.

Everything after that was a blur of many emotions and actions. His Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin just smiled at him that it was okay much like his grandma, John came forward to pull him into a hug to tell him that he was proud of him. His siblings just shrugged and went back to playing but the worst reactions were his grandpa's and his parent's. His mom started yelling that he was only doing it to protect him, while he dad started going on that someone turned him into a queer, and his grandpa Roman walked out. Not being able to take his parents anymore Will grabbed his keys and ran out of the apartment. He got to the square and sat down on one of the couches there. Putting his head in his hands he leaned forward and tried not to cry at his parent's reactions but the longer he held back tears the more they wanted to come out. Will felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped until he looked up and saw Sonny sitting down next to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sonny asked concerned.

Will just shook his head and started crying. He felt Sonny pull him into his arms and hold him through the tears and he believed that just maybe he could get through this as long as Sonny was by his side.


End file.
